Four Hundred Eighty Five Days
by rachcorleone
Summary: Eles estavam juntos há apenas dezesseis meses! Dezesseis malditos meses! Isso era apenas... 485 dias. Você não pode se apaixonar tão rápido


**Traduzida em: **13/01/2008

**Autora: **Spurnd

**Capítulo Único**

Ele nunca admitiu isso em voz alta antes, mas não havia nada que ele quisesse mais do que isso... Isso era as pernas de David ao seu redor como um delicado cobertor de suor, perfume e respiração e o satisfatório cheiro de outono; isso era cada momento preciso que os lábios de David ameigavam suavemente os seus.

Isso é como uma língua subentendida entre eles: Pierre nunca diz o quão dependente é de ter David por perto o tempo todo, e David também nunca o confessa realmente. Era melhor não dizer. Era melhor dessa forma, e evitava brigas.

Pierre gosta de acordar com David estirado próximo a ele, com o cheiro de frutas que era único dos cabelos de David, ou com o corpo magro seguro entre os braços de Pierre. E ele odeia quando, às vezes, David levanta mais cedo e faz o café da manhã, porque, realmente, mesmo que ele apreciasse - e se divertisse com - as frustradas tentativas de David na cozinha, Pierre poderia sobreviver ao dia sem nada em seu estômago, mas nunca, _nunca_, sem David em sua cama, ou como ele gosta de chamar em sua mente... A cama deles.

E essa era uma daquelas manhãs, daquelas manhãs domésticas que Pierre tinha aprendido a enfrentar sempre que eles não estavam em turnê. Os lençóis enroscados nele, e a atmosfera caseira o conforta de algum modo. Ele passou a apreciar esses raros instantes que outras pessoas menosprezavam... Acordar na sua própria cama e ser recebido pelo cheiro de...

Bem, sim, o cheiro de _alguma coisa_ queimando impregnada no ar da manhã, alertando seus sentidos e o deixando pensativo por um momento, enquanto ele junta coerência o bastante para procurar pelo corpo próximo ao dele.

Infelizmente, não havia, de fato, corpo algum perto dele e o pensamento o aborrece e faz Pierre acordar. Ele coça os olhos, que ainda se recusam a abrir, boceja e deita de bruços por mais um minuto antes de agarrar o travesseiro que ainda tem o perfume de frutas de David e sorrir pra ele.

_Outra manhã nessa minha vida_, Pierre pensou consigo mesmo. E de David também, ele acrescentou com um sorriso afetado. Isso fazia Pierre tremer involuntariamente. David provavelmente riria com o quão bobo ele estava sendo, mas bem, pelo menos ele não estava por perto para ver Pierre enterrar seu nariz no travesseiro do menor e Pierre era beneficiado com a permissão para ser... Bem, bobo. Estar perto de David o deixava assim.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele joga os lençóis para o lado e, descalço e levemente chocado pelo frio que penetrou a sola de seu pé, anda a passos lentos até o andar de baixo, de onde ele podia ouvir xingamentos agitados, zumbidos fracos e o bater de potes e panelas.

Isso faz Pierre sorrir novamente assim que afasta os vagos traços de sono para longe de seus olhos. Ele pára próximo ao batente da porta que leva à cozinha, quase completamente acordado enquanto seus olhos viajavam na visão em sua frente.

As costas de David estão viradas enquanto ele luta pra mexer o que fosse que ele tinha na panela, que Pierre pôde apenas notar que estava queimado, e ele estava vestindo uma camiseta ridiculamente grande do maior... Que provavelmente poderia vestir outra pessoa - preferivelmente Pierre -, mas David gostava de vesti-la ainda assim, mesmo que engolisse seu corpo pequeno e parecesse mais com um vestido do que com uma camiseta, porque ele disse uma vez que era confortável e o permitia se mover livremente.

Pierre discorda, entretanto. Ele sabia que David apenas gostava de vestir suas roupas... Não que ele tivesse algum problema com isso, porque ele acha sexy... Ele declara que ambas eram e ficavam bonitas nele.

Pierre divide a mesma opinião. Ele tentou vestir uma das camisas de David antes, quando todas suas coisas estavam sendo lavadas, mas ficou apertado nele e parecia que a camiseta estava prestes a rasgar se esticasse mais um pouco, e mesmo que tivesse sido assim, ele não pôde negar que se sentiu extremamente quente ao tentar usar as coisas de David.

A roupa parecia com a pele de David - só que a pele de David era melhor em muitos níveis, é claro-, e se Pierre permitisse a si mesmo admitir honestamente, ele apenas gostava de pôr as roupas de David, porque o perfume do menor estava impregnado nelas e ele poderia senti-lo sem atrair nenhuma provocação de David.

_Falando nisso..._

David vira assim que Pierre entra na cozinha, fazendo uma careta quando para a fumaça invadindo suas narinas. Os olhos dele sorriem assim que Pierre se aproxima para tocar sua face na curva do pescoço exposto de David, braços serpenteando ao redor da cintura fina.

"O que está cozinhando, lindo?" Pierre pergunta, sua voz levemente abafada enquanto ele suga o pescoço de David suavemente.

David ri e gira o corpo, fazendo suas costas encararem Pierre. "Panquecas, ovos e salsichas." Ele diz, virando o que supostamente era uma salsicha, mas que, estranhamente, parecia com um carvão na panela. Pierre ri e beija o topo da cabeça de David.

"Você realmente devia considerar ter aulas de culinária." Pierre murmura contra seus cabelos. _Deus, ele ama o cheiro do cabelo de David._ "Talvez uma vez nós teremos um café da manhã decente." David sorri amavelmente para Pierre.

"Cale a boca e vá se sentar, enquanto eu preparo o seu café da manhã." David dá um tapa amoroso no corpo de Pierre e aponta para a cadeira com a espátula. Pierre zomba enquanto faz exatamente o que lhe foi dito.

"Sim, senhor!"

David ri e gira os olhos. Ele se vira novamente e pega pratos, alguns talheres e copos no armário. Pierre deixa seus olhos passearem pelas costas perfeitas de David, mais para baixo, para a bunda que ele tanto ama, para os pés de David, que vestem uma pantufa de coelhinho.

Pierre ri disso; balançando sua cabeça assim que David, cuidadosamente, arruma os pratos sobre a mesa. David, tão único quanto era, também tinha um estilo único.

Pierre olha para a comida em sua frente: as panquecas em seu prato estavam tostadas, os ovos (que pareciam bastante comestíveis) e a salsicha cor-de-carvão estavam ajeitadas em uma face sorridente. (Os ovos eram os olhos no rosto de panqueca e as salsichas eram os lábios.)

"O quê?" David pergunta curiosamente, corando ao que os olhos de Pierre o medem de cima a baixo. Pierre aponta para as pantufas de David. "Você está usando essas coisas novamente. Eu pensei que você tivesse as perdido?!" David encolhe os ombros, pondo um dos pés de pantufa para cima. "Eu as achei no closet quando estava procurando troco para dar para a garota que passou. Aquela que estava vendendo cookies que nós, eventualmente, demos para Pat como presente de aniversário, porque você disse que eles tinham gosto de merda? Lembra daquilo?"

Pierre assente. Como ele poderia esquecer _aquilo_? Ele e David estavam no meio de um excitante... Esforço... Quando a campainha tocou. David teve que tirar sua boca de Pierre e usar força, porque Pierre não o deixaria sair do sofá ainda vestido. No final, David conseguiu se livrar de Pierre - com alguma dificuldade, entretanto -, ajeitar-se dos amassos de Pierre, alisar as roupas e atender a porta.

Havia uma pequena garota com radiantes olhos castanhos olhando com expectativa para ele. Aparentemente ela estava vendendo cookies para ajudar os pobres e os oprimidos, e precisava juntar dinheiro o bastante para que eles pudessem ter comida o suficiente para se alimentar. David acha que isso é um monte de besteira, mas desde que ele tinha um ponto fraco por pobres e por grandes olhos castanhos (Pierre o olhara daquele modo várias vezes), ele decidiu comprar dois.

Mas quando David se vira para pegar alguns trocados dentro de casa, Pierre o surpreende, empurrando-o para a parede, enlaçando os braços ao redor de sua cintura e o puxando para um beijo lânguido, o qual, gradualmente, cresce para uma batalha de línguas e dentes, enquanto David acaba sendo apalpado e prensado, firmemente, contra a parede.

Não é necessário dizer que a garota aprendera uma valiosa lição naquele dia. Nunca interrompa Pierre quando ele está ocupado com... Certas coisas, porque nada o faria parar de fazer o que ele quisesse, quando ele quisesse e o como ele quisesse. David acha isso brutal, mas hey, essa é a verdade. Eles compraram duas caixas de cookies de qualquer modo, então ao menos a garota recebera uma recompensa, de algum modo, certo?

Certo.

"Então?" David espia o rosto de Pierre. "O que você acha?" Pierre dá de ombros enquanto, preguiçosamente, dá garfadas nas... Coisas em seu prato. "Eu não acho que estou com fome agora, David." David franze o cenho e pára no meio do ato de pôr suco de laranja num copo.

"Bem, ao menos prove." David sugeriu, dobrando seus dedos sobre o tampo da mesa. Sua voz é forçada e carregada de algo que Pierre não saberia dizer.

"David," Pierre diz razoavelmente, lançando um olhar desdenhoso à comida em seu prato "Está _queimado_."

"E daí?" David tenta esconder a mágoa em sua voz indiferente.

"_Você_ iria querer comer alguma coisa que está queimada?"

David, repentinamente, parece apavorado. Ele levanta com suas mãos pressionadas de cada lado de seu corpo. Pierre pisca, confuso.

"Bem," David diz. "Se houvesse sido preparado por alguém que me _ama_ muito e tivesse colocado tanto esforço nisso, suponho que eu comeria, desconsiderando o fato de estar queimado. Talvez não tivesse um gosto bom, mas ao menos eu apreciaria a intenção."

Pierre pausa por um minuto, processando tudo. David o amava?

"Alguém que te amasse?"

David atrapalha-se completamente. "Eu quis dizer hipoteticamente."

Pierre não está convencido.

"Pierre," David tenta novamente. "Esqueça que eu disse isso. Olhe, uh, eu vou... Tomar banho." Ele pousa sua xícara de café e suspira. "Você pode jogar a comida fora se quiser. Digo, eu realmente não... Está tudo certo que... Você deveria... Eu estou indo tomar banho agora, okay?"

David afaga a cabeça de Pierre e arrasta-se em direção das escadas, o som de algodão e o - possível - bater das orelhas do coelho, sendo escutados em seu andar. Pierre pôde apenas deixar aqueles pensamentos serem absorvidos por um momento. Ele olha fixo para a cozinha, como que tentando perceber o lugar, porque parecia tão estranho para ele. Ele subitamente se sente cansado.

_**David o amava?**_

Isso não era para acontecer. Isso era para ser puramente diversão. David realmente não... O amava, não é?

Pierre enterra seu rosto em mãos.

Ele não está pronto para isso. Pierre gostava de ter David por perto. Era confortável, como se de repente as coisas fizessem sentindo, até mesmo quando eles apenas se sentam juntos no sofá – mesmo sem se tocar – enquanto assistiam TV. Ele se sentia balançado por David. Uma balança de sentimentos. Ele gostava de ter David como seu melhor amigo, e por outro lado, ele o queria como mais que isso também.

Mas _amor_... Eles estavam juntos há apenas dezesseis meses! Dezesseis malditos meses! Isso era apenas... _485_ dias. Você não pode se apaixonar _tão_ rápido.

Pierre bufa. _Certo_. Isso era pouco, claro.

Ele tem que admitir, entretanto: David, apesar de sua constante oscilação de humor e tendências dramáticas, era divertido de se ter por perto. Ele amava o modo que, quando eles estavam apenas passando tempo em casa, David colocava seus tênis perto uns dos outros, ou a maneira como ele colocava suas toalhas – nas quais David tinha costurado suas iniciais – no toalheiro exatamente uma do lado da outra.

Parecia legal dessa forma, por alguma estranha e bizarra razão, mas isso não significava que Pierre amava David, significava?

Pierre estava permanentemente preso ao cheiro do cabelo de David, a maneira como suas mãos se encaixam perfeitamente nas dele (pequenas e finas) e em como era sentir-se dentro dele. Não havia nada como fazer amor com David.

Ele deleitava-se em sentir cada arrepio e tremor que David tinha, em ouvir cada som abafado que David deixava sair quando ele atingia aquele ponto dentro dele; ele gostava de tirar o delineador de David antes de tomar banho.

E ele gostava de beijar David, mais do que realmente deveria; ele gostava de espalmar a bochecha dele e correr as mãos até seus cabelos; ele achava que ouvir David cantar, propositalmente, desafinado era legal também... Oh, e ele amava aquele maldito piercing no lábio.

Porra, ele até mesmo amava as pantufas de coelhos de David, agora que pensou nisso; e aquela camiseta que ele estava vestindo mais cedo. Então, o que tudo isso significa? Apenas que demoraram 485 malditos dias para Pierre perceber que ele amava David. Isso, ou ele era muito estúpido. Pierre prefere a primeira opção.

Pierre dá uma última olhada ao rosto sorridente em seu prato, antes de fazer seu caminho até o quarto. A porta do banheiro está levemente entreaberta. Pierre abre-a lentamente para ouvir os fracos sons que vinham da banheira. Ele anda até a borda e afasta as cortinas, e vê um David muito chateado, deitado ali como se fosse sua cama, os ombros tremendo.

Ele está completamente vestido, Pierre nota, e até mesmo usa suas pantufas de coelho. Seus olhos estão vermelhos pelo choro e ele parece realmente chocado por ver Pierre parado ali, com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

David rapidamente seca a umidade de seus olhos. "P... Pierre...", ele tenta, embora em vão, se recompor. "Terminou o café da manhã?" ele sorri amargamente. "Então... O que... Por que você está aqui? Eu disse que estava vindo tomar banho. Estou apenas... Descansando..." - ele pára assim que Pierre entra na banheira, os joelhos de cada lado das pernas de David e se inclina, espalmando as bochechas do menor.

"Você está bravo por causa de hoje de manhã?"

David encolhe os ombros. "Estou descansando. Não estou zangado."

"Você está chorando." Pierre rebate, traçando o caminho das lágrimas que ainda estão no rosto de David. "Ou melhor, estava. Não minta pra mim, David. Por quê?"

"É aquela parte do mês." David murmura sarcasticamente. Pierre bufa de maneira irônica.

"**David...**"

"Eu te amo, está bem?" David explode num capricho. Seus olhos se arregalam como se notasse seu deslize.

Pierre parece vagamente divertido.

David suspira desanimado. "Eu sei que é apenas sexo sem significado para você, Pierre, mas eu tenho tendência a me afeiçoar facilmente." Ele fecha os olhos ao sentir o olhar fixo de Pierre o penetrar. "Eu sinto muito, _cara_."

David odeia se sentir tão vulnerável assim... Pierre se mantendo quieto o tempo todo e respirando tão malditamente perto... Será que ele não podia parar de acariciar o rosto de David com o polegar?

"Eu amo suas pantufas." Pierre beija suas pálpebras.

David bufa.

"Eu amo sua bunda sexy."

David tenta não corar enquanto Pierre o beija no alto do nariz.

"Eu amo o cheiro do seu cabelo, porque me lembra frutas."

David descobre que não há como não corar. Era difícil de qualquer modo e cansava seus músculos faciais.

"Eu amo o modo que suas mãos encaixam perfeitamente nas minhas." Pierre segura a mão de David e enlaça os dedos como que para enfatizar o que dizia.

"Eu gosto de beijar você." Pierre o beija gentilmente nos lábios.

"E eu amo aqueles barulhos sexy que você faz quando estamos fazendo amor."

David rola seus olhos. "Oh, não comece, Pierre." Ele é silenciado pelo dedo de Pierre em seus lábios.

"Mas você sabe o que eu amo mais do que todas essas coisas juntas?"

David balança a cabeça. _Por favor, não diga sexo. Por favor, não diga sexo. Por favor, não diga sexo._

"Você."

"Oh." David diz alto no momento que o dedo de Pierre deixa seus lábios. "_**Oh...**_" David ri, sorri como se o peso do mundo tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros. Ele bate no lado do corpo de Pierre divertidamente. "Por um minuto, eu pensei que você fosse dizer sexo."

"Na verdade, isso vem em segundo." Pierre sorri. David bate nele novamente. "O que quer dizer, sexo com você, é claro."

David rola os olhos. "Eu amo você, idiota, mas você já sabe disso, certo?"

Pierre dá de ombros enquanto se inclina para beijar David. "Yeah, e eu demorei exatamente quatrocentos e oitenta e cinco dias para perceber."

"Quatrocentos e oitenta e cinco dias, três horas, trinta e seis minutos e dezoito segundos.", David o corrige.

"Isso não é verdade, né?"

"Nah, eu estava brincando. Me beija?"

Pierre o beija e o som da risadinha de David é abafada pelos lábios do maior, colando-se aos seus. Ele segura David em seus braços na banheira por uma hora inteira, antes deles descerem para o café da manhã.

Ele nunca admitiu isso em voz alta antes, mas não havia nada que ele quisesse mais que isso... Isso era o aroma de maçã dos cabelos de David enquanto ele se ajeita no joelho esquerdo de Pierre e faz as palavras cruzadas; isso significando cada vez que David queima alguma coisa para fazer café da manhã para Pierre.


End file.
